Fever
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {OneShot NakaNishi - KAT-TUN} Jin est tombé malade et, malgré lui, il a totalement fait rater un live important du groupe. Yuichi décide de le ramener chez lui et de s'occuper de lui.


La porte de la loge s'ouvrit à la volée. Koki balança sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise. Les autres entrèrent après lui. Jin s'agrippa à la table et s'assit avec prudence. Kazuya posa une main sur l'épaule du rappeur pour le calmer mais celui-ci rompit le silence.

- Quand je te dis « Akanishi, repose-toi, demain nous avons un live auquel nous nous devons d'assurer » ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air parce que je suis d'un naturel doux et généreux. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris alors que tu te sentais affaibli de sortir en boite et d'aggraver ton cas ?

- Nous n'avons jamais été aussi lamentables en live, commenta Junnosuke. Mais ce n'est pas une solution de rejeter la faute entre nous. C'est fait maintenant.

- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu chanter aussi mal, reprit Koki. Est-ce que ça te fait prendre conscience à quel point tu peux être irresponsable ?

Jin leva un regard vitreux vers celui qui lui parlait. Il comprenait à peine ce qu'il disait et il parvint à grommeler un inaudible « désolé ». Koki se mordit la lèvre inférieure et soupira longuement.

- C'est pour toi que je dis ça. C'est une chance que tu ne te sois pas effondré.

- Ce qu'il faut maintenant c'est rentrer chez nous tranquillement, coupa Kamenashi. Jin, il faut vraiment que tu te reposes.

- Je me vois mal le laisser seul dans un état aussi déplorable, murmura Ueda à l'oreille de Kame.

- Je ne suis pas mourant, marmonna Jin juste avant de poser lentement sa tête entre ses doigts.

- Je m'occupe de lui, dit Nakamaru en posant les mains sur les épaules du malade.

Et Jin n'avait pas son mot à dire dessus. Yuichi veillerait à ce qu'il se repose, hors de question de le laisser seul face à lui-même et prendre le risque qu'il fasse à nouveau des folies. Il avait beaucoup de fièvre et il tenait à peine debout. Le live de leur dernier single fut un fiasco total et des rumeurs loufoques commençaient à se répandre sur la toile. Jin avait quasiment tout chanté faux, bougeant à peine, et Nakamaru avait chanté une de ses parties à sa place pour le ménager. Yuichi comprenait la colère de Koki. Mais essayer de responsabiliser Jin semblait être peine perdue.

Dans le taxi, Akanishi commença à somnoler et il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Nakamaru.

« Dans quoi je me suis fourré, pensa l'aîné des KAT-TUN. T'es trop gentil Yuichi, ça te perdra. »

Il posa sa main sur le front de Jin d'un air soucieux. Il avait vraiment une forte fièvre. Inconsciemment, Akanishi se blottit contre lui. Nakamaru sentit le regard interrogateur du conducteur dans le rétroviseur. Il se racla la gorge d'un air embarrassé et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il avait vraiment envie de se faire tout petit en cet instant et ce sentiment de malaise dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination.

Enfin arrivés il dut presque soutenir Jin jusqu'à son appartement. Il l'allongea aussitôt dans son lit avant de lui retirer ses chaussures et sa veste.

- Nakamaru-kun… murmura Jin.

Yuichi ne répondit pas. Il l'installa dans les draps de soie brune et lui mit ses cheveux en arrière pour dégager son visage en sueur. Il laissa Jin quelques minutes le temps de s'équiper ce qu'il avait besoin. Quand il revint dans la chambre, son ami sembla agité. Il lui posa alors un linge humide sur son front fiévreux et, pendant de longues minutes, il resta assis sur le bord du lit à regarder l'endormi. Il n'allait tout de même pas rester ainsi toute la nuit. Sans un bruit, il commença à se lever mais la main de Jin se referma vivement sur son avant-bras. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux et sans doute était-il à peine conscient. Yuichi se pencha légèrement vers lui.

- Reste, murmura-t-il. S'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr, répondit Nakamaru. Contente-toi de dormir.

Alors il s'installa dans un fauteuil à côté du lit, ne détachant pas son regard d'Akanishi, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil à son tour. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil venait juste de se lever, Jin sortit de son lit et se rendit machinalement dans la salle de bain. Une douche était plus que bienvenue. Il avait à peine posé les yeux, en passant, sur Nakamaru qui dormait encore. Quand il sortit enfin, son ami lui faisait face, l'air agacé.

- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? Retourne te coucher : tu es de repos aujourd'hui.

- Mais…

- Tu as faim ? Je vais te préparer quelque chose de chaud.

Et Jin obéit à ses ordres. Nakamaru décida de lui-même de continuer à s'occuper de lui. Alors qu'il s'affairait dans la cuisine, son téléphone sonna.

- Hey J je t'écoute, dit-il après avoir décroché.

- _Je viens aux nouvelles, Y._

- Bah il se repose. Jin tu files au lit si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche ! s'écria Yuichi. Tu vois, et en plus il m'obéit. C'est le pied total. J'ai passé la nuit à le couver, merci bien. C'est toi la mère poule. Je n'aime pas faire plusieurs choses à la fois.

- _Tu veux vraiment pas que je te relaie ?_ demanda Koki.

- Non c'est bon.

- De toute façon je ne le veux pas, répondit la voix de Jin.

- _Apparemment il va bien_, soupira le rappeur.

- Il ira mieux après une bonne soupe et un bol de riz, continua Yuichi. Tu verras, je vais vous le ramener, vous allez m'en vouloir tellement il sera en forme.

Et il raccrocha. Quelques minutes après, il apporta le plateau à Jin qui s'était enroulé dans les draps.

- Puisque tu as assez de force pour te lever et pour râler, assis-toi et mange, soupira Nakamaru.

- Je suis bien ici. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester.

- J'ai entendu tout autre chose hier soir. Tu me suppliais presque avec tes yeux larmoyants.

La tête de Jin se laissa paraître entre les draps.

- Ça m'étonnerait, je n'avais pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Puisque tu t'en souviens, ça m'arrange.

- Merci d'être resté, murmura Akanishi en s'installant correctement dans le lit.

- Je ne peux rien te refuser. Je suis un être faible, se moqua Yuichi.

- En effet, ça m'arrange aussi, répondit Jin, plus pour lui-même.

Yuichi lui posa la main sur son front. Il avait encore de la fièvre.

- Ta main est très froide, marmonna Jin.

- C'est toi qui es brûlant.

- Ha c'est pour ça que j'ai la nausée… je croyais que c'était la soupe.

- Si tu n'étais pas malade, tu te serais pris un coup dans les clavicules.

Jin sourit et continua à manger en silence. Il ne vit pas l'expression étrange sur le visage de Nakamaru. Celui-ci se sentait momentanément troublé par cette attitude surprenante. Il lui avait sorti un sourire… il se serait attendu à tout sauf à cela. Quand Jin eut finit il prit le plateau pour le ramener dans la kitchenette.

- Tu veux que je te fasse du thé ?

- Non, tout à l'heure peut-être.

- Tu veux que je te réveille pour midi ?

- Je me réveillerai quand j'aurais faim, répondit le A des KAT-TUN en s'emmitouflant dans ses draps. Ce serait une très mauvaise idée de me sortir de mon sommeil.

- D'accord.

- Tu restes là ?

- Je ne serais pas loin.

- Merci.

Yuichi eut un petit sourire. On voyait à peine le front de Jin qui dépassait des draps et le bout d'une main ramenée vers son visage.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à quel point il était adorable lorsqu'il dormait. Il n'était pas non plus difficile de comprendre que Nakamaru s'ennuyait seul à ne rien faire. Il rappela Koki pour quelques bricoles.

- What's up J ?

- _Tu es toujours chez Akanishi ?_

- Ouais. Et je m'ennuie, il vient de s'endormir, répondit Nakamaru. J'ai besoin que tu me rapportes quelques affaires de rechange avant que la faim ne le réveille. Et mon carnet.

- _A vos ordres Y. Je passe en coup de vent alors._

- Merci.

A peine une demie heure plus tard, Koki arriva avec le paquet. Il alla également jeter un œil sur Akanishi. Celui-ci avait à peine bougé. Avec douceur, Yuichi dégagea les mèches de cheveux du visage de Jin. Il sentit que la fièvre n'avait pas baissé alors il lui remit le linge humide sur le front.

- Tant qu'il se repose ça me va, chuchota Koki.

- J'y veille. Merci pour les vêtements et le carnet.

- Tu vas pouvoir écrire une chanson sur l'ennui.

- On verra, dit Yuichi en sortant de la chambre.

- Ciao.

A nouveau Nakamaru se retrouva seul. Il en profita pour prendre une douche et se changer avant de reprendre sa place dans le fauteuil, un crayon à la main. Il se demandait s'il se sentirait inspiré dans une telle situation. La page de son carnet resta blanche longtemps et il ne détachait pas son regard du visage de Jin. Il avait l'air si innocent, si désirable à ce moment-là. Yuichi secoua vivement la tête comme pour chasser d'étranges pensées.

_Tu es là et je te regarde_

_Mon cœur ne sait pas pourquoi il soupire_

C'était nul. Merci l'inspiration. Yuichi soupira longuement. Il fut surpris dans sa quiétude par un faible gémissement. Jin tourna la tête et le linge glissa de son front.

- T'es pas chiant, toi, marmonna Nakamaru en se levant et en le lui remettant.

_Tu es là et je te regarde_

_Etrange qu'en cet instant tu ressembles à un enfant_

Yuichi était prêt à balancer son crayon à travers la chambre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écrire de telles absurdités. Il ne quittait pas Jin des yeux, détaillant son profil.

_Tu es là et je te regarde_

_Innocent, j'ai envie de toi maintenant_

Il se leva vivement du fauteuil, laissant tomber carnet et crayon, et partit se rafraichir les idées dans la cuisine.

Quel boulet… comme si c'était le genre de chanson qui me ressemblait. Mais qu'est-ce qui me ressemble, hein ? Quelle bonne poire tu fais Yuichi. Tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière : t'es le boulet de service. Veiller sur quelqu'un de l'envergure d'Akanishi… non mais à quoi tu pensais ? Si toi tu tombais malade, serait-il à ton chevet à s'emmerder comme un rat mort ? Bien sûr que non. C'est Akanishi.

- Maru… fit une voix derrière lui.

Yuichi sursauta de peur et se retourna vivement. Jin était dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux ébouriffés et la chemise débraillée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai cru que tu étais parti, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Comme tu vois je suis toujours là, répondit Yuichi en essayant de contrôler ses émotions. Tu as faim ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Tu veux du thé ?

- Je veux bien.

- Retourne te coucher, je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

- Ce ne sera pas trop long ?

Il avait cet air interrogateur tellement habituel chez lui qui faisait qu'on se demandait s'il se comportait comme un enfant ou non. Il avait pris Yuichi au dépourvu et celui-ci ne savait que faire.

- Je viens me prendre un cachet, j'ai mal au crâne, continua-t-il.

- Je te l'apporte. La fièvre ne passe pas ?

Il haussa les épaules avant de retourner dans la chambre. Nakamaru souffla, rassuré. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu son discours à lui-même. Il apporta enfin le thé et le cachet accompagné d'un verre d'eau. Jin était bien sagement assis dans son lit. Maru n'osait pas le regarder. Il sentait les yeux de Jin sur lui et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Prends le cachet d'abord, dit-il.

- Merci, murmura Jin en prenant le verre.

A nouveau, Maru lui mit la main sur son front. Saleté de fièvre. Il grommela.

- Tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de passer une nuit blanche à te saouler alors que tu manques de sommeil.

- Koki m'a déjà fait la morale, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre.

- D'accord, d'accord, continua Yuichi d'un air agacé. En même temps, regarde dans quel état tu es maintenant.

- Je suis désolé, tu es content ?

- Ça nous fait une belle jambe.

- Ben alors ? répliqua Jin. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- J'attends que tu ailles mieux.

- Oui ben je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi-même.

- Tu veux que je parte ? demanda Nakamaru.

- Ouais casse-toi.

Innocent… un enfant… fébrile… mais bien sûr. Insolent, puéril et égoïste oui. Très bien. Nakamaru prit le sac que Koki lui avait amené une heure plus tôt et y rangea son carnet. Il franchit le seuil de la porte de la chambre sans adresser un dernier regard à Jin qui semblait surpris.

- Maru ?

Il blêmit aussitôt. Il comprit que Yuichi avait pris ses paroles au pied de la lettre. D'ordinaire, il aurait tenté de le raisonner et serait resté malgré tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire. Jin se leva précipitamment et attrapa son aîné par le bras. Ce-dernier le regarda d'un air furieux.

- C'est la dernière fois que je prends de mon temps pour m'occuper d'un gars qui montre si peu de gratitude.

- Désolé, dit Jin. Je ne voulais pas…

Son regard était tel que Yuichi comprit qu'il était sincèrement désolé. Sa colère s'évapora aussitôt en voyant cet air presque suppliant. Il posa son sac et Akanishi le serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, reprit-il. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul.

- Encore une fois, Akanishi, tu te montres très égoïste, répondit Nakamaru. Mais d'accord, je reste.

Cette fois, il s'assit à côté de Jin sur le lit, oubliant même le repas de midi. De toute façon il n'avait pas faim. Il regarda Jin s'endormir avant de reprendre l'écriture de sa chanson. Il se mit à râler tout seul contre ce blocage qu'il l'empêchait de mettre sur papier quelque chose de potable. Puis il s'énerva contre les cheveux d'Akanishi qui avaient une fâcheuse tendance à lui couvrir le visage pendant son sommeil.

- Ils sont vraiment chiants tes cheveux.

- Je dois les remercier plutôt, j'aime quand tu fais ça.

Yuichi se paralysa. Il était pourtant sûr que Jin dormait.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demanda Akanishi en ouvrant les yeux.

Il ne répondit pas. Il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas endormi lui aussi et s'il ne rêvait pas cette scène étrange car Jin se tourna vers lui et posa sa tête sur sa cuisse. Nakamaru posa son carnet et s'apprêta à le rallonger correctement dans le lit.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Je me sens bien, ici.

Nakamaru se prit au jeu et continua et lui caresser les cheveux.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller mieux, avoua Jin. Je préfèrerai toujours rester ainsi avec toi près de moi.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte du sens de tes paroles, répondit Yuichi calmement.

- Je sais. Je ne veux pas être demain, reprendre nos activités…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il faudra bien s'y remettre et franchement, tu ne penses pas que c'est une véritable chance de faire partie d'un groupe comme KAT-TUN ?

- Si tu le dis…

- Crois-moi, avec ma tronche, je suis vraiment fier d'être membre d'un groupe qui a une telle envergure. Je suis vraiment fier de notre parcours, après tout ce qu'on a dû endurer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire « avec ta tronche » ? demanda Jin en levant les yeux vers lui. C'est toi qui racontes n'importe quoi.

- Ne cherche pas à me flatter. Je ne peux pas me comparer à Kamenashi, Ueda ou toi, ni même aux deux autres. Je suis d'un banal…

- Mais qui cherche à te comparer à nous ? Et pourquoi ? Il faut vraiment que je te le dise de vive voix ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Nakamaru Yuichi, tu es une bombe, mais tu ne le sais pas.

- Avec ce nez ? se moqua Maru.

- Et ben oui avec ce nez. Je ne suis pas parfait non plus je te signale, répondit Jin.

- Ouais, c'est juste que tes imperfections se voient beaucoup moins que les miennes. Même ton grain de beauté dans le coin de l'œil, tout le monde trouve que ça donne un plus à ton charme.

- La différence entre toi et moi c'est que tu es indispensable au groupe.

- De quoi ? s'étrangla Yuichi. Là tu te moques vraiment de moi.

- Non, dit Akanishi sérieusement. Bien sûr j'ai ma place parmi vous, mais toi, tu es vraiment le cœur du groupe. Sans toi, je ne pense pas que nous serions arrivés jusque là. Je ne quitterai jamais un groupe dont tu fais partie.

- Même si tu nous quittes encore tu reviendras alors ?

- Je reviendrais toujours. Nous sommes une famille. Nous avons nos hauts et nos bas, nous arrivons à nous entendre malgré nos différends. Ne dis plus jamais que tu n'as pas ta place dans le groupe. Les autres diraient la même chose. Je pensais que tu le savais pourtant.

- De là à dire que je suis une bombe…

Yuichi eut un petit rire. Sincère ou non, cela lui faisait plaisir d'entendre cela de la part de quelqu'un comme Akanishi. Jin leva une main et la lui posa contre sa joue.

- Peut-être devrais-tu moins jouer sur ton rôle de Bibiri Nakamaru et mettre ton sex-appeal en avant, murmura-t-il. Parce que je t'assure que tu ne vaux pas moins que Kame ou moi.

Il se redressa et fit face à un Nakamaru totalement abasourdi. Avec tendresse, il lui arrangea les cheveux et laissa ses mains autour de son cou.

- Répète après moi. Je suis une bombe sexuelle.

- Je… je suis…

- N'hésite pas : « je suis une bombe sexuelle ».

Jin était si près. Yuichi sentit des sueurs froides lui couler dans le dos. La bombe sexuelle ce n'était pas lui, elle était devant lui. Mais Jin insistait.

- Je suis une… b…

- Dis-le !

- Je suis une bombe sexuelle…

- Ben voilà, sourit Jin.

- Ça sonne tellement faux.

Il ne put en dire plus car Jin plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Yuichi resta immobile quelques secondes, pris par surprise, puis il voulut le repousser mais Jin lui attrapa les mains et les colla au mur. La pression était si forte contre ses lèvres qu'il les entrouvrit, laissant entrer la langue d'Akanishi qui alla retrouver sa jumelle. Quand enfin Jin sentit qu'il n'y avait plus aucune résistance, il interrompit le baiser et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, maintenant.

Yuichi se sentit perdre le peu de couleurs qui lui restaient. Il avait seulement écrit ce qui lui passait par la tête, il n'avait vraiment songé à franchir ce pas, déjà qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que Jin était capable de lire le contenu de son carnet de chansons. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'imaginer feuilletant ses notes personnelles le mit en colère. Il put alors trouver suffisamment de force pour le repousser et se lever mais Jin l'attrapa à la taille et posa sa tête contre son dos.

- Ne pars pas.

- Ce petit jeu ne marchera plus, Akanishi, je te conseille de me lâcher.

- N'aie pas peur, Yuichi, continua Jin d'une faible voix.

- De quoi aurais-je peur ?

- Des mots que tu as écrits en me regardant dormir.

- Tu n'étais pas sensé les lire, murmura Maru.

- Je sais. Je te demande pardon. Mais reste s'il te plaît.

- Akanishi…

- N'aie pas peur, Yuichi. Je veux les accepter, ces mots.

Il commença à faire glisser ses mains sur le ventre de Nakamaru jusqu'à son entrejambe. Yuichi eut un petit hoquet de surprise et lui attrapa les poignets.

- Arrête.

- Yu-chan.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Il parvint à se défaire de Jin et à se lever, mais il ne se tourna pas pour le regarder. Jin soupira longuement.

- Tu es vraiment chiant, Nakamaru, tu sais ça ?

- Et toi tu as un comportement bizarre.

- Mets-le sur le compte de la fièvre, répondit Jin en enlevant sa chemise.

- Ça ne m'aide pas.

Akanishi réprima un rire tout en finissant de retirer tous ses vêtements.

- Tu en as envie, j'en ai envie, mais la différence c'est que tu te voiles la face.

- Je ne te permets pas de… répliqua Nakamaru en se retournant vivement.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il avait un Jin complètement nu en face de lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suraigüe.

- Ça c'est mon dernier argument pour te ramener dans mon lit, répondit simplement Jin d'un air faussement innocent.

- Si tu crois que je fantasme sur ton corps, tu…

Jin l'attrapa par la ceinture et le fit tomber sur lui.

- N'aie pas peur, Yuichi, répéta-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Arrête, parvint-il à dire. S'il te plaît.

- Non, il ne me plait pas de te laisser m'échapper.

- Arrête, répéta Nakamaru. Je suis sérieux.

Alors Jin le lâcha et l'aîné des KAT-TUN s'éloigna de lui rapidement.

- Ça ne va pas la tête ? demanda-t-il furieusement.

- Si ça va, aux dernières nouvelles.

- Cette fois je m'en vais !

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

Nakamaru ne savait pas s'il devait être furieux, gêné ou inquiet. Quoiqu'il en soit, il franchit la porte de la chambre pour la refranchir aussitôt quelques secondes après. Jin semblait satisfait intérieurement : Nakamaru semblait être en proie avec des sentiments contradictoires.

- Je suis sérieux, répéta-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Moi aussi figure-toi. Je me moque de toi sur bien des choses, mais pas sur ça.

Comme Nakamaru ne voulait pas bouger, Akanishi s'enroula dans les draps et lui fit signe de revenir s'asseoir près de lui.

- Je ne me jetterai plus sur toi comme ça, promis.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de retirer tes vêtements.

- Kamenashi dort comme ça, répondit Jin en haussant les épaules.

- Tout seul, sagement dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards.

- Je suis pourtant sûr que Koki doit bien en profiter.

- Effectivement tu es cinglé, marmonna Yuichi en reprenant sa place sur le matelas, dos contre le mur.

Jin lui offrit son sourire le plus avenant.

- Embrasse-moi, dit-il.

- Tu veux que je te frappe ? répliqua Nakamaru.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

- Je…

- N'aie pas peur, Yuichi, murmura Akanishi en se rapprochant de lui.

- Tu vas arrêter de dire ça ? Je n'ai pas peur.

Yuichi posa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de Jin et l'embrassa timidement. Jin se blottit contre lui et répondit à son baiser. Ils se laissèrent peu à peu emporter par ce désir inconnu qui les étreignait. Le baiser devint plus profond, plus avide encore. Yuichi sentit les chaînes de la pudeur se briser. Il fit glisser ses mains entre les plis du drap pour pouvoir toucher cet être qu'il désirait tant. La peau de Jin était brûlante. Etait-ce encore à cause de la fièvre ? Il ne saurait le dire.

Jin quant à lui passa ses mains sous le sweatshirt à carreau que Nakamaru portait si bien et lui caressa ce torse qu'il s'était si soigneusement musclé pour son dernier drama. Il commençait à se lasser du baiser et voulait aller plus loin encore. Etait-ce encore à cause de la fièvre ? Il ne saurait le dire.

Akanishi fit glisser le drap de ses épaules et entreprit de délivrer Nakamaru de ce sweatshirt finalement très moche. Oui, si Yuichi voulait mettre en avant son sex-appeal, il fallait arrêter de se fringuer pareil. Néanmoins le sweatshirt avait une utilité intéressante en cet instant. Jin s'en servit pour emprisonner les bras de Yuichi dans son dos et ainsi pouvoir lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. L'aîné ne semblait pas s'en plaindre et tout son corps se mit à frissonner quand son camarade entreprit de lui embrasser le torse. En fait, il hésitait encore.

- Akanishi, murmura-t-il. Deux minutes…

- Je ne pourrais pas attendre deux minutes, répondit Jin.

- Tu sais que c'est très irresponsable ce que l'on fait, continua Yuichi, réussissant avec peine à contenir ses envies.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda l'autre en levant vers lui un regard étonné.

- Pense aux conséquences.

- Je ne pense jamais à demain. Yuichi, apprends donc à apprécier l'instant présent.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, expliqua Nakamaru. Mais demain, quand nous devrons reprendre nos activités, tu…

Jin plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Maru.

- Nous aviserons. Ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu. Affirme-toi, Yuichi.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se mettant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ses mains continuaient à se balader, passant d'abord dans les cheveux noirs de Yuichi, lui caressant affectueusement la tête, lui prenant le visage entre ses mains, puis descendant sur ses épaules. Nakamaru répondait volontiers à son baiser, laissant leurs langues jouer entre elles. Il essaya d'extirper ses bras du vêtement qui l'emprisonnait mais il n'y arriva pas. Jin continua son parcours vers le bas et rencontra un obstacle assez agaçant. Avec des gestes vifs, il dénoua la ceinture et dégrafa le pantalon avant de continuer ses caresses à l'intérieur des cuisses. Au même instant, il délaissa les lèvres de Yuichi pour lui embrasser le cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Nakamaru. Jin…

Jin ne répondit pas, trop occupé avec ses caresses. Il sentait seulement le corps de Nakamaru réagir au contact de ses mains. Satisfait, il fit glisser le pantalon devenu trop serré et les sous-vêtements avec. Nakamaru essayait tant bien que mal de réprimer quelques expressions de plaisir. Jin le comprit et s'en servit : il reprit ses baisers sur le nombril de Yuichi et descendit lentement. Yuichi se crispa, comprenant aussitôt où son compagnon voulait en venir.

- Non, attends !

- Il y a un énorme fossé entre ce que tu dis et ce que dit ton corps, se moqua Jin. Cesse de te poser des questions, ce n'est pas le moment, et contente-toi de me regarder.

Les joues de Nakamaru étaient en feu. Si ce n'était que les joues… Jin lui faisait subir une si douce torture sous le nombril. Les va-et-vient s'accélérèrent malgré les supplications de Yuichi d'y aller plus doucement. Il avait déjà du mal à baisser les yeux pour le regarder.

- Arrête, je ne peux plus…

Jin se redressa jusqu'à ce que son nez touche presque celui de Nakamaru.

- D'accord. Pour cette fois, ce sera toi.

- Moi ?

Il sourit avidement tout en ouvrant le tiroir de la table basse. Il y sortit un préservatif dont il déchira l'emballage sans quitter Yuichi des yeux.

- Tu ferais presque peur, murmura Yuichi.

- Presque. Je te le mets ?

- Tu voulais dire…

- Pour cette fois, Yuichi, ne dis plus que je suis égoïste, dit Jin tout en posant la protection.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et se mit en position. Il ne redoutait pas la douleur, il se savait déjà psychologiquement prêt. Yuichi parvint à libérer ses bras. Il fit passer ses doigts dans les longues mèches brunes de Jin avant se s'agripper à ses hanches quand celui-ci commença à les remuer.

Pourquoi en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Nakamaru ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il tenait fermement Akanishi contre lui et se laissait submerger par des sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les doigts de Jin étaient agrippés à ses cheveux et il ne se lassait pas de l'embrasser et d'être embrassé. Il était plus que temps qu'on cesse de le prendre pour un lâche. Il fit basculer Jin sur le dos sans rompre leur lien et il prit les directives. Akanishi ne s'en plaignit pas, le laissant lui embrasser avidement le cou et laissant glisser ses mains sur les muscles du dos de Maru. Il avait une expression tellement adorable en cet instant, Yuichi se sentit vraiment amoureux. Il voulait le dire mais encore une fois il n'osait pas. Jin devait sans doute jouer avec lui. Il avait une gueule d'ange mais une attitude assez déconcertante. Alors Yuichi ne dit rien.

La tension était de plus en plus forte. Nakamaru posa son front contre celui d'Akanishi et il se laissa emporter par cette passion qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Jin se cambra sous lui.

- Jin… dit Yuichi dans un souffle. Je ne peux plus…

Ils se libérèrent ensemble et la tension disparut aussitôt. Nakamaru, à bout de souffle, s'allongea à côté de Jin, la tête enfouie dans les draps. Il se débarrassa de ce dont il n'avait plus besoin et se nettoya à la va-vite. Son camarade lui embrassa le front et se blottit contre lui. Yuichi réussit à extraire le drap coincé sous eux et ils se couvrirent. Un téléphone se mit à sonner, rompant l'atmosphère sereine de la chambre. Yuichi décrocha.

- Koki, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- _Savoir si l'autre se repose bien_, fit la voix du rappeur à travers le combiné.

- Impeccablement, répondit Yuichi d'une voix lasse.

- _Demain à 11h nous devons nous rendre au studio. Kame a bataillé dur pour qu'on repousse ça le plus tard possible. Onze heures, ça lui laisse le temps de bien se réveiller, non ?_

- J'y veillerai.

- _Veille aussi à ce qu'il ne sorte pas en douce, on sait jamais_, continua Koki.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, coupa Jin en prenant le téléphone. Nakamaru-kun est une incroyable infirmière.

Et il raccrocha, sans laisser le temps à Koki de répondre. Nakamaru eut un petit rire et lui déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne.

- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Légèrement.

- Tu veux manger quoi ? Je vais commander.

- Des pizzas.

Nakamaru reprit son téléphone et passa commande. Une demi-heure après, il dut se lever et s'habiller en vitesse pour récupérer le dîner. Jin avait revêtu sa chemise et trainait les pieds pour se rendre au salon. Ils s'installèrent à même le sol et commencèrent à manger.

- Tu restes là cette nuit encore ? demanda Jin.

- C'est bien parti pour. Je vais refaire le lit. Tu dormiras mieux dans un lit tout propre.

- Si je dors bien, c'est uniquement parce que tu seras auprès de moi, Yuichi, répondit-il avec un petit sourire faussement innocent.

- J'irai bien prendre une douche avant.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Akanishi…

- Maintenant tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, YU-I-CHI.

Yuichi leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait vraiment pas où cela allait les mener. Ils refirent le lit ensemble, leur permettant de sceller leur complicité. Jin allait mieux, c'était évident. Puis ils se rendirent dans la salle de bain. L'eau qui coulait sur leur corps avait comme un effet purificateur. Jin se sentait bien, et il remercia Yuichi pour cela par un baiser rempli de tendresse. Son aîné lui répondait et ils s'embrassaient comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas être rassasiés.

- Je suis assez fier d'être le seul à connaître ce Nakamaru-là, dit Jin.

- Profites-en bien, je doute que ça dure.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, ils commencèrent à se chamailler avec les serviettes. Voir Jin rire faisait un bien fou après avoir passé des heures à le regarder dormir avec peine à cause de la fièvre. Yuichi l'emprisonna contre lui et le mena à la chambre, posant sur lui un regard assuré. Jin se laissa faire, absorbé par se regard, et il se laissa pousser dans le lit.

- Maintenant, dit Yuichi, nous allons passer une nuit normale, calme, où nous allons faire de beaux rêves. Hors de question que tu me tripotes, mais j'accepte les baisers et les câlins. Est-ce clair ?

- Limpide, répondit Jin.

- Demain, au studio, tu continueras à me provoquer comme à ton habitude. Comme à mon habitude, je me défendrai moyennement. Mais pas de câlin, pas de bisou, pas de clin d'œil, pas un mot de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Je ne comptais pas crier une chose pareille sur tous les toits.

- Ça m'arrange, continua Yuichi en s'installant dans le lit à côté de Jin. Oyasumi.

- Oyasumi, my sweet honey.

La nuit fut si réparatrice pour les deux chanteurs qu'ils furent levés à huit heures du matin. Jin n'avait plus de fièvre, il était même totalement en forme. Ils se dirent bonjour avec un baiser et ils s'habillèrent avant de prendre le petit-déjeuner.

- Tu as des lèvres si douces, dit Jin, j'ai encore envie de t'embrasser.

- Profites-en tant que nous sommes tous les deux.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Alors qu'ils étaient convenablement installés à la table de la cuisine, Jin posa un genou à côté de son bol et s'approcha de Yuichi, faisant fi des plats entre eux. Il lui releva la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Yuichi, puis se réinstalla sur sa chaise comme si de rien n'était.

Il était temps de partir pour le studio. Le sac de Nakamaru était prêt, Jin finissait de se coiffer. Avant que Yuichi n'ouvre la porte, il l'attrapa par la ceinture et l'attira contre lui. Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Ce sera notre petit secret, dit-il à mi-voix.

- Himitsu.

- Himitsu.

Nakamaru sourit et lui rendit son baiser. Jin le serra plus fermement contre lui.

- Mais que ce soit bien clair, continua-t-il avec délectation. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te ferai l'amour.

Il le lâcha soudainement et sortit rapidement de l'appartement, laissant un Nakamaru pantois derrière lui. Il avait parlé d'une prochaine fois. Ce n'était donc pas l'affaire d'une nuit. Le sourire sur le visage de Yuichi s'élargit. Il ne savait toujours pas où cette relation allait les mener mais Jin venait de faire une demi-promesse. Il le rejoignit dans le taxi pour se rendre au studio.

Un jour peut-être pourra-t-il lui dire qu'il l'aime.


End file.
